


Someone I knew

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mistaken Identity, Somnophilia, alice gives jughead a blowjob but he thinks it's betty, dubcon, mother/daughter's boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alice is startled by how much Jughead looks like his father.She wants to know if he matches up in every way.





	Someone I knew

**Author's Note:**

> Don't condone this in real life.

Alice is a little bit sick. 

But how can she help it? 

Jughead looks just like his father. Maybe a little sharper because of his skinner frame, maybe a little softer where FP was harder, but the likeness is remarkable and when he first walks over the threshold of the Cooper household, her breath catches in her throat because suddenly, she's seventeen all over again and wishing that things had gone a different way. Any way. Just not the way they had. 

He doesn't dress like FP did. FP wore that damn bulldog jacket like it was glued to him. Jughead wears neutral sweaters and plaid shirts and a beanie that Alice finds disgusting. It's knitted and worn and dirty and needs to be thrown in the washer, but it would probably fall apart. FP  _smirked_ but Jughead smiles. FP was all smoulders and winks, whereas Jughead has toothy grins and a goofy laugh. FP relished being popular, Jughead likes to hide in the shadows. 

So whilst she thinks the likeness is remarkable, truly, truly remarkable, she can see that they're two different people. FP was hers for a moment, and Jughead is Betty's for life. So she acts the part of appropriate mother and she likes to think she does a very good job. Though she's probably being a little generous. One of her children has already run away from home and her husband is living in their office whilst she hurls bricks at him through open windows. But whatever, she's her own cheerleader because no one else is going to be cheering her name. Of that, she's sure as shit. To be crude. Which she is. Underneath all that polish and pink. 

But a byproduct of having Jughead in her house (and god  _Jughead,_ she hates the name. She hates it so much. But what is the alternative? She can't call him FP even though that is his name. He's a Forsythe Pendleton. Maybe Jughead is better than having to say that name again. She still remembers screaming that name. She still remembers the way it felt rolling of her lips in the middle of an orgasm). Well, having him in the house means that she sees him more and more. 

At first, she thinks it is a good thing. It means she can see all the differences between him and his father, and finding those differences is good. It stops her from having truly inappropriate thoughts. FP was never as involved with food as Jughead is. It's probably a result of the family psychology of needing comfort, but Jughead eats like every bite is the last one he'll ever have, and his stomach is a bottomless pit that's probably keeping Pop's afloat. Jughead will eat pretty much anything she puts in front of her. He's not even snobby about it like FP would be. He just scarfs it into his mouth like it doesn't really matter at all, as long as it's food and it's edible. 

FP wasn't as intelligent as Jughead. Jughead has a clever eye and a sharp tongue, and he doesn't speak to knock people over like Alice does, he speaks like a sharp blade to the back of your ankle- just a pinch that doesn't even hurt too much until you realise you can't take another step forward. FP had wanted to be the first Jones to go to college, and maybe he would have been good there, but Jughead is something else. He's witty and fierce and he reads like no one else Alice has ever seen. Plus, his taste isn't generic. The other NYU applicants harping on about Wuthering Heights are going to pale some stupid in the face of his originality. He won't have a jot of competition. Finding this out makes her feel a bit better about her daughter being in love with him. 

This Jones won't grow up to be a failure. 

But...

there is something looming. Ever present. 

It's in his eyes. It's the same look FP used to have. She stands; struck at the Pickins Day procession when he stalks out with a crew of Serpents. The black tape over his mouth, the look in his eye, the fucking Serpent Jacket, and it  _has to_ be FP's doesn't it? She's not imagining that? For a moment, she's seventeen again and she's just staring in awe at her on-again-off-again boyfriend. She wants him to do bad things to her. Actually, she wants to do bad things to him. 

He wears the jacket more and more, and for a moment Alice thinks she's got it all wrong. He's going to turn out just like his dad, a failure. But then she overhears him threaten the Mayor. She watches as he raises his chin and points up at her accusingly; the sun shining onto his face like the prodigal son. The chosen one. He's what FP always wanted to be. A hero. Mayor McCoy looks down at Jughead Jones and dismisses him, but Alice is more perceptive than that and she read the terror in Sierra's eyes. She's made an enemy today, and it's a dangerous one. 

Alice sees Jughead  _smirk,_ she hears him confess to cutting a woman, she watches him storm into her house with a switchblade and a menacing look in his eye and a smirk to rival FP's. 

That's when she knows she's in trouble. 

She can't ignore it. 

Jughead may be his own person but he looks exactly like FP did back then, and there are parts of FP buried deep inside him. Parts that come out sometimes and startle Alice so hard she has to clutch the counter for balance.

One night she hears something downstairs. 

She's not afraid of anything, she could kill things just by her withering stare, so she wraps her silk bathrobe around herself and creeps downstairs. She knows what she's hoping for. She's hoping to see Jughead clad in his underwear and socks grabbing a glass of water in the middle of the night. She's hoping to see him sleep-rumpled and vulnerable. She likes seeing the smooth display of skin, and it is smooth. Smooth and wrinkle free and it makes her feel so young just to look at it. She knows she's never sucked hickeys down that torso but it looks like a torso that she has. It looks like the  _exact_ torso that she lavished all those years ago and it mains her loins stir hot. 

Those midnight conversations that they have involve a slightly uncomfortable Jughead. He's sleepy and confused and droplets of water slide from his lips down his neck and Alice just watches; enraptured. He tries to be polite because to him, she's just his girlfriend's mom. To her, he's the best lover she ever had. 

But when she gets downstairs this night, it's not Jughead. It's Betty, rummaging around for a flashlight in the cupboard. Alice frowns at her back, but doesn't turn on the light, instead, she crosses her arms over her chest expectantly and waits for Betty to turn around and seeker. Alice is good at looking like an all-knowing, extremely judgemental presence. 

"Mom!" Betty gasps once she's found the flashlight. She's kitted out in her raincoat and jeans, and Alice has no idea where she's going. "What are you doing up?"

Alice rolls her eyes. "Is that the most pertinent question, Betty?" She asks, and Betty scowls at her with irritation. 

"Whatever, mom. I'm going out tonight, okay? To see Polly. Don't..." she hesitates, and Alice cocks her head thoughtfully. "Don't tell Jughead, okay? He made me promise not to see her yet, but I have too, mom, okay? Don't you want me to see her too?" 

She does want that, more than anything. She loves Polly and she misses her and she wants her home. So she nods at Betty, but tries to make it look hard-earnt. She watches as Betty looks at her, something a little bit warm in her expression as if she's pleasantly surprised her mom hasn't been a total bitch for once, and then she's gone. 

Alice stands in the twilight of the kitchen for a moment, before she glides upstairs. 

If Betty's snuck out, that means there's a sleeping Jughead Jones in her daughter's bed. 

Like she's said, Alice is sick. 

But she's right. 

When she gets to Betty's bedroom, the door is slightly adjacent, and she pushes it open, thanking her orderly household for the lack of squeaks due to well-greased door hinges. And yes, there he is. Alice let's her gaze linger over him. It's dark, really dark, but the moon shines into the room through the window and there's enough silver light for her to make him out. He's just in his underwear, the blankets strewn off him on a hot night, on his back and his chest is rising and falling slowly and softly. His hair is a mussed mess on top of his head. It's thicker and slightly shaggier than FP would have kept it, but Alice likes it. She thinks it looks good. 

She lets her gaze travel over the planes of his chest and his torso, and then to his underwear. 

There's a slight tent there. 

Maybe if she had better morales she wouldn't. Maybe if she'd been raised right and not been trapped in such a horrible marriage, maybe if she hadn't been responsible for the death of her old headteacher things would be different now. But there are too many maybes and before she knows it, she's nestled between his legs on the bed and tugging his underwear down over those sharp hips. He barely stirs, which doesn't surprise her. If he didn't hear Betty getting out of bed and getting changed all around him, then he isn't going to wake up now. Confidence is key. Once she's tugged his underwear down to his knees, she stares at his cock. 

It's half hard and  _identical_ to FP's. Long, thick and utterly appealing. She knows this cock. She's an attractive, sexual woman, and she's met a lot of penises in her day. FP's was the best, and Jughead has it too. She curls her hand around it and it's so  _hot_ in her palm. She nearly laughs at how easy it is to get him fully erect, but she excuses him. He's a teenager, after all. An inexperienced one too, unlike FP. 

She likes that. She likes that this time around, with this version, she isn't on the battle field with someone as well-studied as she is. She likes that this time, she's the one with all the knowledge. This time he's nearly a blank canvas. She's better than him. 

Pretty soon, he's aching and leaking all over his stomach, so she decides the time for teasing is over and with that, she takes him into her mouth. 

She groans before she can stop herself. She can't help it. He tastes the same. Jughead below her; fingers twitching restlessly on the mattress cover as he dribbles onto her tongue. Alice just grasps his hips in her hands, partly just to touch that supple skin, but also to control him. To pin him down underneath her. He tries to buck up once or twice, but she's in control and she doesn't let him. He just whimpers helplessly above her and she can feel herself getting wet at the noise. He's whining and weeping and so fucking hard in her mouth. He's a string that she's plucking. 

She purses her lips and sucks almost brutally hard.

Jughead wakes up then. 

She has a second of panic before his fingers curl into her hair she stares up at him as he just tosses his head back into the pillows, giving her a lovely, enticing view of his neck, and holding onto her. "Fuck, Betty," he hisses, in a low-sexy voice. Alice is certain if he spoke like that in school, he'd have no problem getting laid. "Fuck,  _fuck."_

Well then. She pulls off to blow some cool air over his dick and he wraps his fingers into her curls and just gasps. He doesn't look down at her, and she supposes, with his eyes still adjusting and the darkness, all he saw was a mop of blonde hair. It works for her. His hands in her hair aren't like FP's were. FP was rough and demanding, but Jughead is just clutching on as if for dear life. She likes that too. He keeps whispering pleas of gratitudes as she bobs up and down. He chants Betty's name like a mantra, which Alice could really do without, but she decides to reward him when he hisses through clenched teeth:

"Fuck, Betty, Jesus.  _Fuck._ When did you get so good at this?" 

She smiles around her mouthful, and relaxes her throat, and takes him all the way. 

As predicted, he spills down her throat immediately; his hands tightening in her hair and his body going taut. She swallows around him; muscles convulsing and milking his dick dry as he flops into the mattress bonelessly; covered in sweat and disbelief. She pulls off slowly, languidly, kissing his tip and letting her tongue slide across the top of it. He twitches at the overstimulation but doesn't move away or try to resist. It's as if he's accepted that she owns him, and that he's hers to do with what she wishes. 

She likes  _that_ a lot. 

His breathing begins to even out, and as she sits up, wiping her mouth, her eyes soften on his face. There's FP Junior, already almost back to sleep. 

She stands to leave, amazed at her luck, when his hand reaches out for her wrist. His eyes are still closed and there's a stupidly content blissed out look on his face. "Betts," he mumbles, "do you want me too..."

He's sleepy and drained, but as it turns out  _not_ a selfish lover. Alice hums around a smile, leaning down to kiss him hard on the mouth just because she can. His lips part docilely for her, letting her do as she pleases, and she  _does._ It's the most erotic thing that's ever happened in her life, and like she's said, she's had a lot of sex. 

Once she's done, breathless, she pulls away. "Sleep," she whispers, and he nods obediently, cuddling into the pillows and beginning to snore almost on cue. 

She slips out of the bedroom, thoughtful. 

He tastes just like FP. 

But she's Alice Cooper, and enough is never really enough, so she lays in bed and thinks about how she can escalate things. She hears Betty sneak back in, and knows that Jughead will probably be much sweeter tomorrow. Men always are after their brains have been sucked out. Betty won't know why, but she'll think he's sweet, and he won't ever bring it up because he's the kind. She's got away with it. 

So what else could she get away with? If Betty keeps sneaking out, and if Alice can close the blinds, maybe she can trick Jughead into fucking her. 

Sure, maybe Betty's given him blowjobs, but there's no way they've had sex. Alice could take him. She could ride him like the virgin he is and show him things he never imagined. She could ruin him for anyone else. Could it work? She hopes so. It's going to have to be dark, and she won't really be able to speak. Maybe she could blindfold him. Yes. She shivers at the thought. That could work. Handcuff him to the bed. She knows about Betty's secret cam shows, though those are all in the past. It wouldn't be hard to convince him. But what to do about Betty? 

Maybe swapping out one of her anxiety pills for a sleeping pill. Extra strong. Maybe she can coerce Betty into getting Jughead all set up by implanting the suggestion that Betty wants to have sex- rough and real and now- and then get her to take one of the pills and slot into her place. 

It's going to be difficult. 

She can't wait for the challenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and i'll write more. i take requests and I'm a sick fuck who's into a lot of stuff as long as jughead's in it


End file.
